Cheating Love
by A Cat Named Lola With A Violent Past
Summary: Draco and Hermione get steamy but someone else is on Hermione's mind. Will her plan work? contains sexual content DMHGHP
1. Chapter 1

Draco waited by the fire, absently contemplating his lover, Hermione. She was coming for him at midnight, down in the second-floor girls bathroom. Nobody went in there, Hermione had told him, so it would be alright.

He couldn't bear it any longer- he set off to meet his lover. It bothered him that she'd chosen a girl's bathroom but nothing could soothe the burning pain in his groin apart from she who he loved so much. He couldn't get enough of her; the way she lay naked on top of his body after their passionate meetings, the way her hair smelt, the way that she tantalisingly stripped for him. He broke into a run to meet her- he couldn't wait any longer.

Lying on her fur cloak, Hermione spread herself out. Her black-lace underwear was starting to cut in, but the end result would be perfect. She had her night so perfectly planned that it couldn't possibly go wrong. Her mind wandered to Harry as it always did when she was thinking of nothing in particular. He was so gorgeous: her teenage body lusted after him as a lion would after their prey. However, he only thought of her as Young, Innocent, Boring Hermione. Her plan was going to change all this. . .

Draco ran into the bathroom breathless from the run. He gazed at the beautiful sight in front of him- Hermione was laying upon a warm fur cloak with only her underwear keeping him from her. His breath was taken away from him again.

"Hello Stranger," Hermione said with all the huskiness her voice could manage, "I've been missing my lover " she lied, the words falling out of her lips with simple ease- she was no longer telling lies- she was living them- It was Harry who she wanted to be her lover; who she wanted inside her.

Draco was finding it hard to keep himself under control. The blood ran from his head to a place he was painfully aware of a moment later. He tried to casually walk over to where Hermione lay, but it was taking all his concentration to stop from flinging himself at her body.

At that point Hermione leaped off the robes that she was lying on and quite oddly (it seemed to Malfoy) she ran over and flushed the chain on the end toilet. She then ripped Malfoy's clothes off in a fury of passion and dragged him onto the cloak that lay on the floor.

With all the passion his young lips could muster, Malfoy kissed her body, certain parts hardening beneath his touch and lips. In the flurry that followed, Hermione freed Malfoy from the restrictions that were holding his body in check. With them both naked, they rolled onto the floor in an outbreak of excitement and on the fur cloak Hermione unwillingly gave herself to him.

Hermione however, had other things on her mind- Harry.

A Gasp broke out in the bathroom, thought it was neither Malfoy nor Hermione who had gasped this time. Moaning Myrtle. Hermione smiled to herself- it was all going straight to plan.

Moaning Myrtle had been mulling over her misery when she had heard the toilet being flushed. She had gone up to investigate when she found two bodies rolling around on the floor, naked. It was quite obvious what they were doing and it made her blush to think about it.

She screamed and floated away.

Meanwhile, somewhat shaken, Malfoy wanted to get back to business. However, Hermione rolled off her back and redressed.

"Love, where are you going?" he cooed, hoping for a naughty response.

Hermione left without a word and as she did Malfoy realised what had happened and began to sob, his body growing cold. By tomorrow morning, the whole school would now that Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger. But worst of all, Harry would now know that Hermione was not an innocent little girl. . . She and Harry may even get it on now. It was all he could do from throwing himself off the top of Astronomy tower.

"Goodbye My Lover." he whispered, his voice chasing after the shadows of memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked by herself to the Great Hall. She was late, as planned so that gossip would spread before she made her grand entrance. She had only heard whispers about her and Malfoy, but now Moaning Myrtle had found out, she expected it to have been spread around the school like wildfire. She stood outside the Great Hall and psyched herself up to enter. She took a deep breath and using both hands pushed the doors that entered into the Great Hall, and a loud creaking noise sounded…

The cacophony of shouting, joking and gossiping came to an abrupt halt as Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall. All eyes were on her and only whispers were heard as she strode purposefully to the Gryffindor and sidled down next to Harry. Hermione licked her lips seductively and ran her hand down Harry's leg. It was so subtle, nobody noticed… Except Harry.

Harry had always been close to Hermione and but had always felt that she would reject him if he asked her out. After all, he thought, Hermione was a bit too focused on her studies and felt that boyfriends were for sluts.

His opinion had changed last night though. The whole of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses had been woken up to Moaning Myrtles cries. The whole school had now found out about Malfoy and Hermione's shenanigans. Hermione was no longer a sexless geek, Harry thought. She was a myriad of talents; beauty and expertise. One look into her eyes at the breakfast table and he had fallen for her: Harry Potter was in love.

Hermione was overwhelmed with excitement within herself. Not love, but excitement. He was all hers: she had captured the heart that millions lusted after.

Harry slipped a note accross to Hermione: _See you in the Gryffindor Common Room at 12 tonight- You Sexy Beast! xxx_

Hermione smiled and scribbled: _I am a sexy beast! xxx_

At that exact point, Snape stalked over. Hermione quickly stuffed the note down her top. Snape had seen her. Silence ensued as the whole of the Gryffindor breakfast table held their breath.

"Give it to me. Now!" snarled Snape

"Pardon Sir? I didn't quite realise you were lacking in the bedroom department . . ." Hermione said softly in a sickly sweet tone of voice. Things had changed a lot- she had dared to speak back to a teacher!

"20 points from Gryffindor! Give the piece of paper stuffed down your . . . Oh for god's sake or I will read it out to the rest of the school!" he spat.

"Fine" said Hermione with a smug smile, and removed the piece of paper and handed it to Professor Snape.

"Silence in the Great Hall!" bellowed Snape, and all the students turned to listen: "Miss Hermione Granger would like to make it known that . . . . I am a sexy beast"

The whole school, including the teachers erupted into gales of laughter as Snape turned beetroot. He stormed out and as he did he threw the piece of paper into Hermione's lap. At that point the bell rang and everyone walked to their morning lessons, most still in fits of laughter.

Hermione smiled and strode out the Great Hall . . . . It was going to be an interesting day!

**Later, in the evening. . . . **

Hermione was rummaging through her drawers, wondering what underwear to wear. She couldn't decide between the ones that made her look skinnier (a.k.a The Fat Pants, Bridget Jones Pants, The Mother of all knickers, The plastic-surgery-without-surgery underwear; or as her Mother called them: The Saviour of All Women.) or should she wear her itsy-bitsy lace thong bought when by Malfoy? It was a tough decision . . . She settled upon the itsy-bitsy lace thong. It made her think of Draco, for the first time since the night before. She hoped he hadn't taken the news too badly, but he probably had. Her heart felt empty where his space had been. She had loved him, even if it was only for a little while. . .

What am I doing? she thought to herself. I am going out with the most popular boy in the school and I am worrying about the person who I used to love. Forget about it!

Hermione dressed quickly and went downstairs into the common room to wait for Harry. Minutes later, Harry crept down the stairs at midnight and saw Hermione stand up to greet him: he gave into his urges and ran up to her and enthusiastically planted his lips against hers, grabbing her body and drawing it nearer. It was a wordless minute- Harry kissed her and let his hands run over the lumps and bumps of her body appreciating all her curves and beauty. Harry had no guilt- she wanted this as much as he did, or did she? Anyways she would have said something by now!

Hermione undid the first two buttons on her shirt. Harry took this as an invitation and delved in, bathing her neck and chest with kisses. Harry and Hermione unbuttoned the shirt that Harry wore with trembling fingers, their hands shaking with excitement and blood rushing to their every point. Hermione felt Harry's 'point' quite prominently, and she looked up inquisitively. There had been no words spoken, just inexplainable need egged them on. He looked at her with love and care and she trusted him. She slowly undid her trousers and took off her last memoir of Draco. She quickly spoke the contraceptive charm and with a flick of her wand she was protected. She cast her wand aside and the two of them tumbled into a store cupboard so that their moans would not wake anyone.

They both undressed each other, so that they were both naked. Harry stopped for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly, pulling back

"You are beautiful. I can't believe I'm going to lose my virginity to you tonight!" whispered Harry fervently

Fuck! thought Hermione. But Harry had always dissapeared with lots of girls? What- Harry had never lost his Virginity! Double Fuck!

But Hermione had no time for any other thinking. Harry grabbed her and placed her on his lap.He began to orgasm and drew her inside him. Nothing was really happening to Hermione and Harry was waiting for her so. . . Hermione Granger faked it. This made Harry very happy obviously as he started to gaze at her with love and affection as he moaned himself.

Harry was crap, thought Hermione. No way near as good as Dra. . . What am I thinking? I am in the middle of having sex with Harry Potter and I am fantasising about Draco Malfoy?

Harry stared at the beautiful woman in front of him in disbelief. He had actually done it! He had had sex! At Last! he thought.

They were reaching the end when suddenly Hermione rolled over to one side and threw Harry of the top of her.

"I'm. . I'm ssorry Harry- I just can't do this. I don't love you." The words stumbled akwardly out of Hermione's mouth. She threw her cloak on, grabbed her clothes and ran for the Girl's dormitories.

Harry sat there in the cold, naked, until Morning. . . . . his love was lost.


End file.
